Deutsches Bier
by mara7
Summary: Kai und Masa in Deutschland! SHONEN AI!


Titel: Deutsches Bier  
  
Autor: Sasmara  
  
Email: Kargmin@yahoo.de  
  
Inhalt.: Masa und Kai in Germany. Jau!!!  
  
Warnungen: Lemon  
  
Pairing : Masa, Kai  
  
Disclaimer: Kizuna und sein weiteres Schicksal liegen ganz und gar in den Händen von Kazuma Kodaka. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Figuren, und habe nur versucht, mir ein bisschen die Zeit zu vertreiben. (Ich hoffe, sie verzeiht mir.)  
  
A/N: Diese FF wurde inspiriert durch meinen Aufenthalt in einem ähnlichen Hotel. Natürlich war das Essen dort vorzüglich. Obwohl die Speisen, wie sie in dieser FF beschrieben werden, durchaus vorhanden waren. Und abgesehen vom Schafskäse *grins* schmeckte mir alles.  
  
*****************  
  
Deutsches Bier  
  
"Uah. Das ist ja aber ekelhaftes Zeug." Kai verzog angeekelt die Nase.  
  
"Still, Bon.", raunte ihm Masa belustigt zu.  
  
"So was ekelhaftes soll ich essen? Nein danke!"  
  
"Ihr benehmt Euch ja, als ob Ihr Ziegendung essen müsstest!"  
  
"So sieht das da auch aus!" Kai wies mit dem spitzen Finger auf eine Buffetschüssel. "Und das nennt sich auch noch ein Sieben -Sterne-Hotel!"  
  
"Na, na, Kai. Dieses Buffet soll sehr gesund sein." Grinsend lud Masa sich den Teller voll. Grummelnd machte Kai es ihm nach, nahm aber nur sehr kleine Portionen aus den jeweiligen Schüsseln.  
  
"Das sind alles sehr liebevoll bereitete Speisen, Bon."  
  
"Glaub ich nicht!" Skeptisch beäugte Kai die gelbe Substanz, die sich Masa auf den Teller lud.  
  
"Was issen das?" erkundigte er sich angeekelt. "Sieht wie zerschredderte Maiskörner aus!"  
  
"Ihr seid zu verwöhnt, Bon."  
  
Ein skeptischer Kai folgte Masa zu ihrem Tisch.   
  
"Wenn das die Vorspeise ist, will ich gar nicht erst wissen, wie das Hauptgericht aussieht." Missmutig stocherte er in den kleinen weißen Würfeln auf seinen Teller herum. Nach außen hin sahen sie nach kleinen Kartoffeln aus. Aber als er reinbiss, musste er feststellen, dass es irgendeine Art Fleisch war.  
  
"Wollt Ihr diese Mahlzeit auch auslassen?"   
  
"Die Leute hier können nicht kochen. Was ist das für ein widerliches, nasses Land?" maulte Kai. "Musste Vater dich ausgerechnet hierhin schicken? Kann er sein geliebtes Gesöff nicht irgendwo zuhause kaufen?"  
  
"Deutsches Bier wird nirgendwo so gut gebraut wie in Deutschland. Und dort nirgends so wie in Bayern."  
  
"Und da muss er gerade dich schicken???" Äußerst vorsichtig probierte Kai von einer Art grüner Creme auf einer kleinen, zerschnittenen Tomate. Sein skeptisches Gesicht verzog sich erfreut, nachdem er sie verzehrt hatte. Als er Masas schmunzelndes Gesicht sah, bemühte er sich mannhaft, einen gelangweilten Gesichtssausdruck zu zeigen. Mit nur äußerst geringen Eindruck auf seinen Begleiter.  
  
"Du hättest ja nicht mitkommen brauchen." Geschickt zerteilte Masa ein Salatblatt.  
  
"Und dich wieder monatelang nicht sehn? Nein danke. Und einer muss ja aufpassen, dass der alte Sack dich nicht zu sehr in Anspruch nimmt!"  
  
"Wie nett, dass du dich opferst." Ironisch hob Masa eine Augenbraue. "Und sogar den ganzen Teller leer isst. Bravo!"  
  
"Was? Oh!!!" überrascht starrte Kai auf das leere Porzellan. "Ich wollte das Zeug nur schnell runterkriegen.."  
  
"Na klar." Mit jahrelanger Erfahrung fing Masa den Blick des Kellners auf und orderte den Hauptgang.  
  
Angesichts des rechteckigen, blässlichgelben Etwas in einer dunklen Soße musste Kai an sich halten, um nicht erneut einen Kommentar loszulassen. Masa sah sowieso so aus, als würde er gleich anfangen laut loszulachen. Er würde das ja nie tun- nicht Masa- aber so dessen Spott ausgesetzt zu sein- brrr.  
  
Vorsichtig kostete er. Und verzog dann angeekelt das Gesicht. "Pfui Deibel! Was ist das denn???"  
  
"Schafskäse." Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, führte Masa seine Gabel zum Mund.  
  
"Das kannst du essen?" erkundigte Kai sich erstaunt. "Das ist doch viel zu scharf gewürzt!"  
  
"Ihr seid wirklich verwöhnt, Bon."  
  
"Pah. Und wer ist daran schuld?" Masa tat das diplomatischste, was er tun konnte, und verkniff sich eine Antwort. Angelegentlich aß er den Schafskäse auf.  
  
Kai lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück und maß den Kellner mit finsteren Blicken, als dieser die Teller abräumte.  
  
"Hat es geschmeckt?" Erkundigte der Mann sich mit stark akzentbehafteten Englisch.  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
"Es war vorzüglich." Bemerkte Masa in fast perfekten Deutsch. "Beachten Sie ihn nicht. Seine Geschmacksnerven sind durch Fastfood total verdorben."  
  
Kai wurde misstrauisch, als der Mann sich, nach einem Blick auf ihn, lachend verabschiedete.  
  
"Was hast du ihm gesagt?"  
  
"Das wir Nachttisch wollen. Ich glaub nicht, dass das ganze Wasser, was Ihr runterstürzt, Euren Hunger sättigt."  
  
"Pffft. Wo hast du eigentlich Deutsch gelernt?", lenkte Kai ab.  
  
"Ich war schon oft hier."  
  
"So sehr braucht der Kerl sein Gesöff?"  
  
"Bon!" Mahnend sah Masa auf. "Ein bisschen mehr Respekt!"  
  
"Er verdient keinen.... Das sieht ja ganz ordentlich aus!" Angesichts der kleinen gläsernen Schale mit Vanillepudding seufzte Kai entzückt. "Darf ich deinen auch haben?"  
  
"Esst erst mal auf, was Ihr habt." Dennoch schob Masa seine Schüssel zu Kai hinüber.  
  
"Danke!" Schmatzend vertilgte Kai, in weniger als 5 Minuten, erst seine, dann Masas Portion.  
  
"Gehen wir?"  
  
"Jetzt schon? Ihr seid gerade erst fertig geworden!" Sichtlich entsetzt wanderte Masas Blick zwischen den leeren Schüsseln und Kai hin und her.  
  
"Du wirst alt, Masa." Schnaubend schob Kai seinen Stuhl zurück.  
  
Der `alte´ Masa folgte ihm seufzend.  
  
"Warte!" Mitten auf dem Gang zwischen Essensraum und Eingangshalle hielt Kai ihn an.  
  
"Ich muss mal."   
  
"Könnt Ihr nicht bis auf Euer Zimmer warten, Bon?"  
  
"Nein, ich muss jetzt."  
  
"Also gut." Resignierend folgte Masa Kai auf die Besuchertoilette des Hotels, vor der sie stehen geblieben waren.  
  
"Uih- fast wie bei uns!" Staunend betrachtete Kai die Holzarmaturen und die mit Holz ausgelegten Toilettenkabinen.  
  
"Ich denke, Ihr müsst.", erinnerte Masa ihn geduldig. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit Kais Eskapaden konfrontiert wurde, die jeden anderen in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätten. Auch jetzt meldete sich sein mittlerweile voll entwickeltes Vorwarnsystem.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich ja was anderes."  
  
"Ach ja? Und was?" Argwöhnisch hob Masa eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Dich!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten warf Kai seine Arme um Masa und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.  
  
"Bist du verrückt? Nicht hier!" protestierte sein Opfer. "Hier kann jeden Moment jemand reinkommen!"  
  
"Ja!" raunte Kai. Er presste seine Lippen auf Masas Mund. Einen Moment wiederstand dieser, dann schlang er ebenfalls seine Arme um Kai.  
  
"Das macht dich also doch an!"  
  
Masas einzige Antwort war ein Stöhnen, als Kais Hand in seine Hose fuhr.  
  
Der Mann, der ihnen beim Verlassen der Toilette entgegen kam, verkniff sich jeden Kommentar angesichts ihrer verschwitzen, zerwühlten Erscheinung.  
  
Masa hielt Kais Hand in seiner, als sie zu ihren nebeneinander liegenden Zimmern gingen. Kai hatte besseres im Kopf, als sich darauf zu konzentrieren.  
  
"Schläfst du heute Nacht bei mir?", flüsterte Kai fast verschämt.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Immerhin bin ich ein alter Mann. Wer weiß, ob ich diese Nacht dann überlebe." Aber in seinen Augen stand ein Schmunzeln.  
  
"Ach was. Dann mache ich Mund zu Mund Beatmung." Konterte Kai grinsend.  
  
"Das wäre einer Überlegung wert."  
  
Fin. 


End file.
